narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hotaru no Hikari
Hotaru No Hikari (ホタルノヒカリ; literalmente "Brillo de una Luciérnaga"), es interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Pop, Ikimono-gakari. Sinopsis El video comienza con Naruto que se encuentra sobre el agua en el Valle del Fin y luego se muestra el reflejo de Sasuke por debajo del agua en contraparte a Naruto. Luego se procede a mostrar a Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura y al resto de los 11 de Konoha. Luego son mostrados Orochimaru con Kabuto y los miembros de Akatsuki mientras el Rinnegan de Pain aparece resaltado al frente de las imágenes. Posteriormente es mostrado cómo Sasuke camina hacia una especie de alberca rodeada de serpientes y que, al irse sumergiendo, comienza a liberar su sello maldito mientras el brazo de Orochimaru se torna escamoso haciendo alusiòn a que éste poseerá su cuerpo. A continuación se muestran a los de Konoha luchando y finalmente se muestra a un solitario Sasuke al cual se le hace un acercamiento a su sharingan activo para luego mostrar a todos sus antiguos amigos de Konoha. En concordancia con los acontecimientos de las sagas que abarca, este opening es modificado ligeramente en el orden de las secuencias de imágenes ya que, en una segunada versión, en el momento en el cual Sasuke comienza a sumergirse en la alberca, éste sale y ataca a Orochimaru que estaba a punto de absorber su cuerpo. Además en la parte del coro de la canción se muestra a Sasuke de fondo mientras hacen su aparición Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo para luego mostrar una escena de Sasuke luchando contra Itachi rodeados por cuervos. Finalmente en el precipicio Sasuke aparece acompañado de su nuevo equipo para luego terminar de la misma manera que la versión anterior. Letra Inglés= SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday, I'll obtain it Softly in my fleeting heart, a light is burning The "urge" of wanting to see you, the "innocence" that made me want to cry The fireflies that flew into the fire of summer will not return Don't say anything, just leave me with a kiss Whilst being burnt, you nodded Life, to the point of sadness, flickered SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday, I'll obtain it Softly in my fleeting heart, a light is burning SHA LA LA Person dear to me, you, too, can see it The dazzling moon softly illuminates tomorrow Shining strongly, strongly In my violent heart, the nearly lost memories That had been blown out are gently lit again I got the feeling that if I ran on in a daze, I'd touch it So I go on, arm outstretched Life, to the point of pain, flickers SHA LA LA I want to go on singing forever Softly in my shivering heart, a light is burning SHA LA LA Person dear to me, so that I can reach you Let these feelings softly be invited into the endless sky Let them resound strongly, strongly SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday, the fireflies will stop lighting Softly in my disappearing heart, a dream is shining SHA LA LA Person dear to me, don't you forget, either Softly in the glittering summer, wishes are piling up SHA LA LA I'm sure, someday, I'll obtain it Softly in my fleeting heart, a light is burning SHA LA LA Person dear to me, you, too, can see it The dazzling moon softly illuminates tomorrow Shining strongly, strongly |-| Español= Sha la la Seguro que algún día la tomaré otra vez entre mis manos Deja que la luz brillante ilumine tu alma y encienda tu llama El impulso de encontrarte La inocencia que te hace llorar Las luciérnagas volaron en el calor del verano y no volverán No dijiste nada sólo me diste un beso Me dejaste temblando entre la tristeza Sha la la seguro que algún día la tomaré otra vez entre mis manos Deja que la luz brillante ilumine tu alma y encienda tu llama Sha la la estoy viendo que tú eres quien yo amo aún puedo ver que estás bien como la brillante luz de la luna Y el amanecer será iluminado y fuertemente fuertemente brillará... |-| Español Completa= Sha la la Seguro que algún día la tomaré otra vez entre mis manos Deja que la luz brillante ilumine tu alma y encienda tu llama El impulso de encontrarte La inocencia que te hace llorar Las luciérnagas volaron en el calor del verano y no volverán No dijiste nada sólo me diste un beso Me dejaste temblando entre la tristeza Sha la la seguro que algún día la tomaré otra vez entre mis manos Deja que la luz brillante ilumine tu alma y encienda tu llama Sha la la estoy viendo que tú eres quien yo amo aún puedo ver que estás bien como la brillante luz de la luna Y el amanecer será iluminado y fuertemente fuertemente brillará... Entre más sopla el viento mi corazón está más impaciente y los recuerdos casi olvidados lo iluminan y vuelva a estar tranquilo Como cuando estabas aquí y el entusiasmo de que sabías que yo estaba para ti Para que eso siga pasando extenderé mis manos Y entre más nos agotemos nuestras vidas vibrarán Sha la la yo siempre cantaré para ti y en mi corazón suavemente la luz se encenderá Sha la la mi persona amada Parece que te he alcanzado, recogiendo recuerdos secretamente en ese inmenso cielo y fuertemente fuertemente resonando Sha la la seguro algún día el resplandor de las luciérnagas desaparecerá suavemente, extinguiéndose en su corazón el brillo de los sueños Sha la la no debes olvidar que es a ti a quien amo en el calor del verano los deseos serán importantes Sha la la seguro que algún día la tomaré otra vez entre mis manos Deja que la luz brillante ilumine tu alma y encienda tu llama Estoy viendo que tu eres a quien yo amo aún puedo ver que estás bien como la brillante luz de la luna Y el amanecer será iluminado y fuertemente fuertemente brillará... |-| Rōmaji= SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike Aitaku naru no "shoudou" nakitaku naru no "junjou" Natsu no hi ni tobikonda hotaru wa kaeranai Anata wa nanimo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite Kizu tsuku mama unazuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike SHA LA LA itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite Kaze ni fukareru hodo hageshiku naru kokoro ni Haguresou na omoide ga mata yasashiku tomoru Muchuu de kakedashitara furerareru ki ga shita Omomuku mama te wo nobasu yo Setsunai hodo inochi yurameite iku SHA LA LA boku wa zutto utai tsudzukete iku yo Furueru mune ni sotto hikari moete ike SHA LA LA itoshiki hito anata ni todoku you ni Hatenai sora ni sotto omoi tsunorasete Tsuyoku tsuyoku hibikasete SHA LA LA itsuka kitto hotaru wa moe tsuki chitte Kie yuku mune ni sotto yume yo kagayaite SHA LA LA itoshiki hito anata mo wasurenai de Kirameku natsu ni sotto negai wo kasanete SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike SHA LA LA itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite |-| Kanji= SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ 逢いたくなるの「衝動」哭きたくなるの「純情」 夏の火に飛び込んだ ホタルはかえらない あなたは何も言わず接吻(くちづけ)を残して 火傷(きず)つくまま うなづいたね 哀しいほど命 揺らめいていた SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて 風に吹かれるほど 烈しくなる心に はぐれそうな想い出が また優しく灯る 夢中で駆けだしたら 触れられる気がした 意志(おもむく)まま 手を伸ばすよ 切ないほど命 揺らめいていく SHA LA LA 僕はずっと 唄いつづけていくよ ふるえる 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたに届くように はてない 空に そっと 想い つのらせて 強く 強く 響かせて SHA LA LA いつかきっと ホタルは燃え尽き散って きえゆく 胸に そっと 夢よ 輝いて SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたも忘れないで きらめく 夏に そっと 願いを重ねて SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyūga *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Itachi Uchiha *Deidara *Tobi *Pain *Zetsu Blanco *Zetsu Negro *Kisame Hoshigaki *Might Guy *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Segunda Versión) *Karin(Segunda Versión) *Jūgo(Segunda Versión) Versión Película *Gaara *Shizune *Hiruko *Ichi *Ni *San *Asuma Sarutobi Video Versión1 thumb|center|600 px Versión 2 thumb|center|600px Video Original thumb|center|600px Curiosidades *Al iniciar el opening, cuando nos muestran a Naruto y Sasuke, el diseño de este último carece de tener el Sello Maldito a la altura de su hombro . *Cuando se muestra a los Akatsuki, podemos ver de manera muy sutil la máquina que usaba Nagato en el fondo de la organización . *Hay una escena sumamente rápida en la que aparece Sasuke en su estado de Sello Maldito idéntico a cuando se enfrentó a Deidara . *En la escena de la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke, este último no lleva el símbolo de los Uchiha en su traje . *En el la primera versión del opening, cuando Sasuke termina de enfrentarse a cientos de rivales como prueba final de su lealtad hacia Orochimaru, Kabuto se acomoda las gafas de una manera muy peculiar, lo hace con su dedo medio teniendo el resto guardados . *Durante algunos episodios se utilizó este opening para promocionar la película Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego, mostrándose diversas imágenes de la misma acompañando la canción. *Este es el segundo opening realizado por Ikimono-gakari, siendo BLUE BIRD el primero. en:Hotaru no Hikari de:Hotaru no Hikari id:Hotaru no Hikari fr:Glow of a Firefly Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora